<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BTXT drabbles collection by Lio_Park</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025096">BTXT drabbles collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lio_Park/pseuds/Lio_Park'>Lio_Park</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst Free, Attempt at Humor, BTXT shenanigans, Canon Compliant, Crack, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, Eventual love confession, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, Humor, I don’t know yet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Slice of Life, and it’s very light, but I’m not comfy because they’re babies, but again it’s light and for the joke, but it’s only for the joke, eventual cursing, eventual etablished relationships, friendship dynamics, literally no angst, maybe not that light but nothing shocking, maybe some ship will not have an appearance, timeline not linear, very small chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lio_Park/pseuds/Lio_Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have an uncountable number of incorrect quotes saved in your phone and you have the brilliant idea of using them for writing fun drabble … The credit goes at the owner of these posts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>English is not my first language so sorry if there are any mistakes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble &amp; TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble, Choi Beomgyu &amp; Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu &amp; Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu &amp; Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin &amp; Huening Kai, Choi Soobin &amp; Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun &amp; Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun &amp; Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai &amp; Kang Taehyun, Jeon Jungkook &amp; Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook &amp; Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook &amp; Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook &amp; Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook &amp; Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook &amp; Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope &amp; Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope &amp; Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope &amp; Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope &amp; Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope &amp; Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM &amp; Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM &amp; Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM &amp; Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM &amp; Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin &amp; Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin &amp; Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin &amp; Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V &amp; Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V &amp; Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga &amp; Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful evening at TXT dorm. The members were sitting together for dinner, eating, for once, quietly. </p>
<p>The only sound audible was the chopsticks hitting the bottom of their plates. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin threw his chopsticks and crossed his arms while doing a pout.</p>
<p>“ The food’s too hot, I can’t eat … “ </p>
<p>Yeonjun with a smirk said. “ You’re hot too and I still eat you. “</p>
<p>The silence came back. Beomgyu and Taehyun exchanged a look and watched Huening Kai reaction. </p>
<p>Huening Kai slammed his chopstick down, roses and runned to his room with his signature dolphin scream . “ IT’S MY BIRTHDAY AND I HAD ONE WHISH! ONE DINNER! ONE!... just one. peaceful. freaking. dinner. Damn it ! ”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a normal evening. Jimin was peacefully watching the TV in the BTS dorm living room. <br/></span>
  <span>Behind him Jungkook was creeping slowly to scareding the poor boy.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a big shriek Jungkook frightening Jimin who fell off the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimin screamed “ THIS IS WHY JIN DOESN’T FUCKING LOVE YOU ! “ </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yeonjun was just chilling in their dorm living room, scrolling on his phone when Huening Kai approached with a sweet smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Yeonjun hyung, can I have some candy ?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun gazed in the direction of the younger with a sharp look. “ You know the rules. “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huening Kai looked down, a sad pout drawing on his face. “ No candy before dinner…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, those are Soobin’s rules, my rule is that you bring me candy too !”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huening Kai stormed out with a big smile. “ Thank you Hyung you’re the best ! I come back fast ! “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ I hope ! ” Yeonjun screamed back with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A morning normal in TXT drom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyun entered the kitchen for breakfast with dark bags under the eyes.<br/></span>
  <span>Yeonjun's parents instinct kicked in. “ Why did you sleep so late ? “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of Taehyun was unfocused. “ There is no sleep for the wicked. “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun looked at him, unimpress. He looked at Huening Kai, who was Taehyun’s roommate, and made sigh this last. “ Cat videos. He was up watching cat videos… “</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The BTS vocal line was in the Bighit lounge between their recording, just chilling. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeonjun entered the room, hands behind the back, suspiciously. He sat down next to Jimin.<br/>
</span>
  <span>The atmosphere was calm. <br/>
</span>
  <span>The younger turned to Jimin with a grin. “ Jimin hyung ? “ <br/>
</span>
  <span>Jimin humed in response. “ Yes ?” <br/>
</span>
  <span>“ Do you want to see a butterfly ? “  </span><br/>
<span>Jimin looked at him with a confused expression. “ Wha- “ <br/>
</span>
  <span>At this moment Yeonjun throwed a piece of butter across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elders were frozen for a second before Jin burst out laughing. A moment later he was on the floor wheezing. “ THAT WAS GOLD ! “ </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When TXT was not yet out to the world and was only known by BTS and Bighit staff, they had “ mentoring sessions “ with their BTS hyungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The five futures idols were aligned in front of their elders. <br/></span>
  <span>Namjoon asked first. “ Okay what’s the first rule ? “ <br/></span>
  <span>The youngests answered in unisson. “ Rock-paper-scissors if you can’t solve it ! “ <br/></span>
  <span>Jungkook then asked them with a sly grin. “ Second rule ? “</span><br/>
  <span>Once again the five boys answered together. “ If bighit tells you no, go to Jin hyung ! “ <br/></span>
  <span>Jin faked a tear and looked at them with a proud father smile. “ They grow up so fast. “</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yeonjun and Soobin were arguing over some nonsense, while the maknaes were watching them with snacks in their hands.  <br/></span>
  <span>Yeonjun was starting to get fed up. He rolled his eyes. “ Pfff, what are you, five ? “ </span><br/>
  <span>Soobin smirked. “ Yeah, five heads taller than you ! “<br/></span>
  <span>Yeonjun fulminate. “ HOW DARE YOU ?! “ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There followed a chase through the dorm with the maknaes laughing their ass on the floor clapping like crazy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yeonjun, Taehyun and Soobin were about to leave to go grocery shopping when Soobin turned to Beomgyu and Huening Kai with a sweet smile. <br/></span>
  <span>“ Before we leave I just want to hear those three little words. “<br/></span>
  <span>“ We love you ! “ Answered the two with an angelic face. <br/></span>
  <span>Yeonjun chuckled at their answer, knowing that was not the right answer. Taehyun facepalm himself at the idiocy of his members.<br/></span>
  <span>Soobin has a sweet smile but with a small exasperation when he said. “ That’s sweet, but try again. “ </span><br/>
  <span>The two looked down and answered. “ We will behave… “<br/></span>
  <span>“ There we go ! See you soon. “ And the three others departed for the store.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The TXT members were watching a movie for their weekly movie night. <br/>Soobin is bored with the film, to chase his boredom he messaged Yeonjun. </p><p><b> <em>Soobin <br/></em> </b> <b> <em>sent at 9:55pm</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> I’m bored  </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Yeonjun<br/></em> </b> <b> <em>sent at 9:56pm</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> let’s play the 20 questions game ! </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Soobin<br/></em> </b> <b> <em>sent at 9:57pm</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> okay i’ll start. what’s your favourite color ? </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Yeonjun<br/></em> </b> <b> <em>sent at 9:57pm</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> triangle. do you like boys ?  </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Soobin<br/></em> </b> <b> <em>sent at 9:58pm</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> yes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> do YOU like boys ?  </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Yeonjun<br/></em> </b> <b> <em>sent at 9:58pm</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> YES  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Taehyun <br/></em> </b> <b> <em>sent at 9:59pm</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> uh… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> guys?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> did you notice that you are in the gc? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Beomgyu <br/></em> </b> <b> <em>sent at 9:59pm</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> yeah… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> can you please switch in priv or take a room… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> you’re pretty gross and there are baby here… </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Huening Kai <br/></em> </b> <b> <em>sent at 10:00pm</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> I’m baby and indeed you are pretty gross</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later we could hear a loud sigh from Beomgyu. </p><p>Taehyun cracked.“ GUYS CAN YOU STOP MAKING OUT ! WE TRY TO WATCH A MOVIE HERE AND THE SOUND IS GROSS ! “ </p><p>Huening Kai covered his ears with his palms. “ Please go to your room… ”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The five boys were watching TV on the couch in the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden Beomgyu turned around and started Taehyun for a long minute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ What ? “ Taehyun started to be annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu smirked and whispered to the other “ So how’s the most beautiful person in the world doing ? “  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft smile appeared on the lips of Taehyun “ I don’t know, how are yo- ” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the boys heard Yeonjun clear his throat from the other side of the couch “ Soobin is doing great thank you for asking ! “ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin, embarrassed, began to blush furiously “ Hyung …  “ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huening Kai was left unperturbed, used to supporting his hyungs flirting. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin, Yeonjun and Huening Kai were eating some fast food when the oldest went to get some sauce. </p><p>On his return he realized that his fries were missing. </p><p>“ WHO ATE MY FRIES, I SWEAR I’M GONNA KI- “</p><p>Soobin interrupted him. “ It was me. “ </p><p>“ -SS YOU AND GET YOU SOME ICE CREAM ! “ Yeonjun kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and went to get him his favorite ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai leaned towards Soobin and whispered to him “ Thank you. “ </p><p>Soobin was still red because of his boyfriend “ You owe me one. “</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taehyun and Beomgyu were in the kitchen, waiting for their meal to be ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two were looking in the waves lost in their thoughts when Taehyun spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Hey Hyung? What if our phobia are how we died in our past lives ? “ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu jumped. “ I KNEW THIS MICROWAVE LOOKED FAMILIAR ! “</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The TXT maknae line were always in class when the two eldest have returned to the dorm, hungry. </p><p>The two said in unison. « Are we ordering food? » </p><p>They giggled and nodded in sync. </p><p>After their food has arrived and almost devoured, Soobin turns to Yeonjun with a pout. The oldest had a slice of pizza left. « Hyung … » </p><p>Yeonjun put his slice of pizza on his plate and looked at his leader, seriously. « Soobin you know, there’s no I in team but there's one in pizza. » </p><p>« So you’re not going to share ? » The younger pouted adorably.</p><p>« No, I’m not going to share. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taehyung was standing behind the counter, in the kitchen, cooking happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin walked into the room and leaned over his shoulder, checking his preparation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Hey, have I ever told you that you cook well ? » </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyung smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« No »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Well, then why do you keep cooking ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile on Taehyung's face fell. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun and Soobin were in the living room, chilling on the couch before the arrival of the maknaes. </p><p> </p><p>The elder turned to his boyfriend. </p><p>« Compliment me. » </p><p> </p><p>Soobin responded, not even looking at him, with a blank expression.</p><p>« You have eyes, and lips, and a nose. »</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun sighed, in love. « And they say romance is dead. »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>